Hell is One Thing and It's High School
by A Storm's Lullaby
Summary: Tenten has go to high school, her worst nightmare ever. Tenten has to deal with teachers, friends and rival with the boys at school. The only way she could make it better for her if she turns it upside down. Bad at summaries.
1. School

**Pairs: NejiTen, ShikaIno, SasuSaku and NaruHina**

**Pairs you may want: SaiIno or KibaIno and KibaTema or ShikaTema**

* * *

"Remind me why? I had agreed to go to high school, I fucking hate this uniform"

Tenten was in the passenger seat in a car looking out the window while Hinata, Sakura and Ino were in the back seat talking and Temari on the wheel.

"Cause last year you wasn't around at all and it was like living hell also it's good for you"

"Yeah but you guys mange through it"

"But the thing is it wasn't the same without you"

"We're here" Temari parked in front of the school.

"We had just entered through the gates of hell" Tenten reported as they went through the doors and headed to the auditorium.

"Weclome back, my lovely students" Tsunade the principal was standing on stage next to her was her assistant principal Shizune "and it's good to see some people that didn't last year"

"In the main hall your schedule is on the board"

"Now I would like to explain the two rules of this school: there will be no cursing to no teacher and for people who hate this school **DON'T EVER TRY TO ESCAPE, IF YOU WILL THEN YOU WILL HAVE A WEEK IN ****Detention**"

There were mutters and whispers through out the auditorium.

"Detention, my ass, you bitch" Tenten slouch down in her seat, giggles were hear around her.

"Who said that!" Tenten slouch even more, _'nobody better point at me'_

Everyone around her pointed at her, including her friends. Tenten glared at them "What great friends you are" Temari, Ino, Hinata ans Sakura shined a smile at her.

"You, come to my office after school"

"You all are assholes" she conituned muttering.

"As I was saying if you leave or try we will have our pervert security guard take he or she to my office"

Everyone turned their heads facing Jiraiya, "hey I'm not a pervert you know!"

Tsunade ignored him "you may leave now"

All the students rushed out to the board to see where they go.

"Let's see........."

English - Kakashi

Science - Asuma

Social Studies - Gai

Lunch

Health - Shizune

P.E. – Anko

"Isn't Shizune the assistant principal?"

"Yeah but she is also a teacher, come on Tenten Health class is fun"

"Yeah what ever but I know Social will suck dick"

"Well at least we're together"

"Where the hell is the fucking teacher"

"Shut up dobe" Saskue slapped the back of Naruto's head.

"I'll shut up once the teacher gets his ass here"

"What a drag, just sit down this is so troublesome"

Naruto mumbled and sat down.

Tenten ripped out a paper in her notebook rolled it into a ball and threw it at Temari, hitting her head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You wanna go to McDonald during lunch"

"Are you stupid, we can't leave school, remember"

"I got a plan duh"

"I would like to see how that goes"

"Oh, don't worry you will" she gave her a evil grin.

"Sorry class I'm late" the teacher walked in the classroom.

"I'm Kakashi Hakate, your English teacher"

Naruto jumped on his desk "why in the hell you were late!"

"You know it's rude to point"

"Just answer my damn question!"

"If you must know, I was helping out an old lady with some stuff and it happened to last longer than I thought it would"

"Yeah, whatever" he sat down.

"Now class, we are going to do a progect - a group project, writing a four page essay about how do you think the school year will turn out?"

Nobody in the class was insterested in writing some stupid essay about school.

"Thank, you're dear classmate Naruto Uzumaki for saying hell because I'm making a five page essay"

Everyone started saying boo to Naruto, some where throwing paper balls at him and other where throwing spit balls. Naruto was trying to keep control of himself before he would go berserk.

"The project will start tomorrow, bye-bye"

Everyone left going to their second class.

* * *

**Everybody else will come at the next chapter**


	2. Science and Lollipops

"So, what's this plan of yours?" Temari asked with her curiously face.

"I don't want to spoil it"

The girls entered in the science room. They sat in the back where the teacher couldn't see them.

"I spy lollipops"

There were two lollipops sticking out of Shikamaru's pocket.

"Take it" Ino whispered in Tenten's ear.

Tenten went over to his table, as she passed by she took the lollipops. Then continued walking to the teacher's desk, got five pieces of paper and went back to her table.

"I want green apple"

Ino took the green lollipop leaving Tenten with the red lollipop.

"Save for next period"

The teacher came into the classroom and sat on his desk with a lazy look on his face.

"I'm Asuma, your science teacher"

"Ok class our topic for the rest of the school year will be about animals, you would be doing-"

The door busted open Neji, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Gaara and Kankurou walked in like they were early.

Neji and Kiba sat with Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke. The others sat in the empty table behind them.

"Hinata who is that"

"Huh" Hinata looked over at Neji. "That's my cousin Neji"

"Looks like someone is crushing on him. The four girls turned their heads looking at Tenten, who happen to be staring at him. Then she felt the presents of being watched.

Tenten looked away "what?" they had grins on they're faces. "What? Did I do something stupid?"

"No expect for staring at my cousin for a few seconds"

Tenten's face turned a slight pink "I was not staring"

They gave her a yeah-uh-huh-whatever face.

X

"Finally class is over" Ino stretched her arms.

"We got social next"

"For some reason I feel like something's bad gonna happen to the teacher"

"Hinata don't jinx the teacher"

They made they're way into the classroom at sat in the back table.

"Good morning class, I'm Maito Gai, you're social studies teacher" he gave the class a nice guy pose and the all sweat drop.

While he was talking away and eveyone listening, Tenten thought it was time to use the lollipops.

"Hey Ino wanna a little contest?"

She raised an eye brow "what's in that evil head of yours"

"Oh nothing, the rule is you have to aim for the teacher's head"

"Ok"

They took out their lollipops and put it in their mouths.

"Hey Shikamaru? Where's my lollipops"

"In my pocket" Shikamaru put his hand on his pocket _'crap'_

"I don't know"

"You lost my lollipops!"

"Clam down Kiba, someone must have taken it or it fell out"

When the teacher turned around after showing the class the map of the world, Tenten and Ino threw their lollipops towards his forehead and it stuck on there right above his big eyebrows.

"Bulls eye"

"It was a tie, baka"

Everyone laughed. "Oh there they're are" Shikamaru was laughing, "now I don't want them anymore" Kida put his head on the table feeling disappointed and he was looking forward to enjoying the flavor.

"Hinata you jinxed the teacher"

Gai took off the lollipops which were stuck pretty good, first he smelled it then he licked it.

"Uh, Gai sensei you don't know where those have been and you're licking it?" Ino pointed out, the class was losing their apatite.

"It's strawberry and greenapple" he licked it again "and it tastes good"

The class was disgusted.

"Class dismissed" he put the lollipops into his mouth, everyone ran out the room.

"What a weird teacher"


	3. A Food Fight and Sweet McDonald's

"Finally lunch by after what Gai sensei did I think I'm not hungry anymore"

"That's why we're going to McDonald's"

The girls got their lunch and sat an empty table.

"Eww, we got potato salad and burned chicken"

"Hey Temari, go to that table and get their potato salad plates"

Temari walked up a random table; two boys were done with their lunch and were going to get up to throw it away.

"Oh I'll throw that away for you" she took their plates and walked away.

"Here you go" she handed them to Tenten.

"Come on Hinata"

Tenten and Hinata stood up and had their plate of potato salad in their hands.

"What do you think you're doing"

Tenten and Hinata turned around Jiraiya was behind them with an eye brow raised up.

"Umm...we were ju-"

"Looking at our potato salad in the light in glory because we can't wait to eat it" Tenten said quickly while using sarcasm.

Tenten shined a fake smile at Jiraiya. "I got a feeling that I shouldn't believe you but carry on" and he walked away.

Tenten and Hinata threw their plate of potato salad at random and it happened to hit Neji and Naruto in the face.

"What the hell?"

Jiraiya looked back at the girls but saw them all eating so he continued on walking.

"Hey that's a good look for you dobe" Sasuke was laughing at Naruto, "Shut up Teme!" Naruto threw his food at Sasuke trying to hit him but he missed and it hit Shikamaru instead which woke him up.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Sorry Shikamaru"

Lee was walking to his table and he just happen to see Neji on the was.

"Hey Neji that's a good look for you"

"Shut up Lee" Neji did the same thing what Naruto did but it had hit someone else and in just a few seconds everybody was throwing food at each other, flipping tables and using the trays as a shields. Jiraiya was trying his best aka his worst to stop the food throwing but got no luck so he gave up and walked out of the lunchroom to go outside of the school to spy on pretty girls.

"Now it's time to go" Tenten and the girls made their way out the lunchroom not knowing that somebody was watching them.

"Hey Neji isn't that your cousin?"

"Huh?" Neji looked and spotted Hinata leaving with her friends.

"Let's go to Tsunade after this"

**X**

"Oh I love eating McDonald's, what an awesome idea Tenten" Ino put her drink up in the air.

"Why thank you very much"

"Jiraiya is the worst security guard ever we passed him like five time and he didn't see us" Sakura put a piece of french fry in her mouth.

"Cause he was too busy talking with the two girls he found"

"Hey how long is it until lunch is over"

Hinata looked at her watch "about ten minutes"

"I bet the food war is still not over and you're cousin is going to be mad at Tenten"

"First of all I don't care and it's just food anyway let's go back"

Ino whined "why! I rather stay here than go to health class"

"I got a feeling someone saw us leave, so let's go back to the school and help the nurse"

"In case if we get sent to the Principal's office, we could just say that we went to help the nurse"

"Exactly and if Tsunade asks the nurse she'll say yes so we won't get in trouble"

They finished eating their McDonald's food and headed back to school.

**X**

They were in front of the nurse's office, Tenten knocked.

"Come in"

They went in the office, they saw nurse Kurenai organizing folders.

"Hello Kurenai, we thought it would be nice if we would come and help us cause you work so hard"

Kurenai looked at them for a few seconds "sure go knock yourselves out"

The girls took over and organized all the folders then headed to Health class.


	4. Principal and Dodge Ball of Doom

The girls sat in the back table next to the window and Neji and the boys sat at the second back table right next to the girls.

"High school is gonna be hell with those girls around." Neji said.

"We better keep a close eye on them especially since next period is P.E." Sasuke warned.

"What a drag I hate P.E., I'll just go on the side and take a good nap."

"Hello students I'm Shiz-"

The announcement came on, "May I have Tenten, Ino, Temari, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke come to my office please, thank you."

Everyone made ooooo sounds that made Sakura and Ino mad.

"Will you shut the fuck up, damn like seriously, gosh" Both Ino and Sakura slammed the door close.

"That is so rude."

"And nobody gives a shit." Tenten whispered

"You better watch that smart mouth of yours."

Tenten smirked, "oh I'm so scared."

**X  
**

"The reason why you are all here today is the boys came and told me you girls started the chaotic food fight in the luchroom today, is that true?"

Tenten coughed "assholes" she coughed again and the girls giggled. The boys were sending glares at them.

"We just ate our lunch and when to help the nurse."

While Tsunade went and made a phone call to the nurse. The two group kept glaring at each other.

"So I see the nurse says it true."

Tsunade stood up from her desk to get more serious, "Look I know you don't like each other but deal with it, you are in high school so please don't not turn it into hell, you are dismissed."

Before Tenten was about to go right out the door "Expect for you."

"Look you don't like me and I don't like you but you are making hard for me to control this school."

"School is boring so I decided to turn things around."

"And that's the problem, you're making it into chaos."

"Well everyone needs chaos in their life you know, it makes life more fun."

"You are hopeless so leave."

Tenten left and saw the other girls waiting for her.

"Where are the sissy squad?"

"P.E. We going to be late."

**X  
**

"Welcome to P.E. or should I say P.E. of Destruction."

"Umm... teacher why is it P.E. of Destrution?"

"You will have to find out, now class be will be playing dodged ball of doom"

"Umm... why is it call Dodged ball of doom."

"Just shut up and you will find out, it will be boys vs girls."

"So how do yo-"

Anko had thrown a ball at Naruto's face "What the hell was that for!"

"I wasn't done, so don't interrupt me."

"The rules are keep you're eye on the ball, hit as much people as you can and make sure you have a great time."

All the girls went on half of the gymasum and all the boys went on the other expect for Shikamaru.

"You have to play."

"Don't want to." A yawn came out.

"Okay you can sit out only if you play and try hard or unless someone hits you but you can't just pick up the ball and hit yourself." Anko pulled him up and pushed him with his team. Shikamaru dropped the ball.

Anko threw the ball in the air "begin"

"Ino get it!" The girls yelled. "Kiba!" The guys hollared.

Ino ran to the middle and so did Kiba, he caught it but Ino slapped it out of his hands.

**X  
**

The teams were neck in neck Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Ino, Sakura, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke were left.

"What a drag I don't know how I still mange to stay, can't believe nobody hit me."

"Guess because everyone wants you to stop being such a lazy ass all the time."

"Shut up Naruto."

"Hey watch out!"

Naruto and Shikamaru moved just in time and it had all most hit Shikamaru in the face.

"What was that all about?"

"Hey you said you wanted to be out so I'm just helping you out." Ino smirked.

"Well not like that."

**X  
**

Tenten and Neji were the only ones standing, Sakura got out cause Ino used her as a shelid when Kiba threw the ball, Hinata threw the ball at Naruto's face and gave him a nose bleed. Shikamaru got out by Kida using him as a shelid and he was happy now he's sleeping, Hinata got out when Neji threw the ball he missed through, it bounce off the wall hard and hit her on the back of the head (the teacher allowed the ball bouncing off the wall as along as it hits somebody). Kiba got out cause he was laughing at Hinata, Ino got pissed and took her anger on the ball and threw it at him giving him a deep nose bleed. Temari got out cause she started to get bored so she let Sasuke hit her. Sasuke got out cause for some reason he was starring at Sakura then they both got into an argument. Neji tried to get Tenten but got Ino instead and here we are now.

"Come on Tenten! Don't miss!" the girls were cheering Tenten on.

"Oh don't worry I won't, I have 100% perfect accuracy remember."

"Just throw the damn ball."

"Okay you ask for it."

Tenten threw the ball hard, it went bounced off the left wall then the right, Tenten ducked it bouce off the wall behind her and she ducked again and hit Neji right in the stomach making him fall.

"The girls win!"

"Yay! Way a go Tenten!"

"Party at Tenten's house!"

"Damn your a disgrace to boys every where, Hyuuga"

"Oh just shut up Uchiha, let's go."

"Where?"

"To my house baka."

"At least school is over."


	5. Chicken Wings

"You know what I think?"

"Nobody cares Ino"

The girls were in Tenten's house lying on the living room floor.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway, I think Sasuke likes Sakura"

Sakura's face turned a little shade of pink "eww"

"Everyone saw the way how he was looking at you when you got out"

"Still and yet again eww"

"Come on Sakura"

"No! We'll lose Sakura to the enemy"

"Don't worry about it away Sakura doesn't like him right?"

"Right"

"You know since the first day of school Tenten is like the leader of our group who comes up with plans and stuff"

"Hey I'm bored"

"What you want to do Hinata?" Tenten added a funny cartoon to her voice.

Hinata did the same "oh I know let's do a prank call"

"A prank call?"

"Yep to my dear old cousin Neji and girl squad"

"And Hinata and Tenten are the jokers of our group" the three other girls watched as the two jokers when to kitchen to make a phone call.

**X**

Neji and the boys were sitting in living room think of what to do.

"I hear ringing" Shikamaru grabbed a pillow and put it on his face "somebody get it"

Neji, Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto did rock paper scissors. Neji lost to he had to go get it.

"Hello, Neji speaking"

Tenten changed her voice to some kind of old random man "hello? Did you order chicken wings?"

"Umm… no"

"Yes you did! Don't lie to me!

"Umm… ok"

"It will be here about five minutes"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What! You better hurry up I lots of orders waiting"

"Ok do you have the wrong number?"

"No now goodbye" the line went dead.

"Hey who was that?"

"Some kind of guy calling telling me that we ordered chicken wings and it will be here five minutes"

"we didn't order"

"Hey who cares"

"It could be the girls again"

"Naruto's right who care even if it is from the girl, we get free chicken wings"

**X**

It was Hinata's turn to make a phone call "hello I would like to place a delivery order for BBQ, buffalo, hot sauce chicken wings"

"To the Hyuuga Mansion and make it fast, thank you"

Tenten and Hinata went back to the living room "I hope the boys like our present"

**X**

"Neji go get the door"

"No"

"But you lost again and I want my chicken wings"

"Fine what ever"

Neji got up and went to the door. The delivery guy was wait, he gave Neji the bag of chicken wings and Neji gave him five dollars"

"Here"

Naruto was the first to take the first bit "owww hot, hot, hot!" he started jumping around.

"See you should blow it first dobe"

"No it's not that, it's just" he swallow.

"What?"

"WATER!I need water!" Naruto ran to the kitchen.

"Rememeber to use a cup" Neji reminded.

"Neji his mouth is burning you think he will remember"

"No not really but it's worth a try"

"The wings got spice hot sauce on it"

**X**

"Hey look a puppy" there was a black and white, blue eyes wolf cub at the window.

"That's not a puppy, that's a wolf cub"

"Why is a wolf cub in this town" Ino opened the window and took the cub inside.

"I guess someone hunted his family and took him to sell him for lots of money" the wolf cub jumped out of Ino's arms and went in Tenten's lap.

"He likes you"

"Cause I saw him days ago before school so I guess he followed me"

The phone rang "I not going" everyone looked at Tenten.

"Fine"

"Hello asshole"

"Tenten you are going to be dead tomorrow"

"So you just called to threat me?"

"Yes and Kida's pissed off and going to get his dog on you"

"Oh I'm so scared of a dog" she hung up before he could say something else that she would think is stupid.

"Ino you know Kiba's dog?"

"Yeah Akamaru, he's evil"

"How?"

"The flower shop that my parents own, last time Kiba came by to get flowers for his mom"

"So go on"

"When I gave him the flowers that he ordered there was a bee and it stung him"

Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Sakura started to laugh "ever since then Akamaru and Kiba hate me"

"How big is he?"

"Let me just say he is just very big than normal dogs"

"Looks like someone is coming to school with me"

All the girls went to sleep ignoring the phone ringing knowing who it was.

Tenten got up and discontented the line and went back to sleep.

**X**

"That bitch disconnected me, damn her" Neji went back to the living room.


	6. Dog Fight and Playing with Water

"So your taking him to school?" All the girls eyed the cub then looked back at Tenten.

"Yep cause I'm not going to school finding out that Kiba brought his big - ass dog so he can tear me to peices."

Tenten picked up the cub and put him in her bag.

**X**

"He should have a name"

"Okay, like what Sakura? Umm... How about Blue, cause his eyes are blue."

"What about Wrath."

"Why Ino?"

"Cause who ever makes you mad can face his wrath." She smiled liking her idea.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"How about Gin or Sliver?" Hinata suggested.

"Hm... I think Sliver will be good." The cub popped his head out and barked.

Temari was about to park until Tenten stopped her.

"What?"

"That son of a bitch brought his dog with him." All the girls looked out the window and she was right Akamaru was next to Kiba waiting for them.

They got out of the car expect for Temari who had to find a different parking spot.

Kiba pointed to Tenten, "Look Akamaru, go get your meat."

Akamaru started to run towads Tenten.

"Hey! I'm not meat!" Tenten was about to run out of the way but Sliver jumped out of her bag and bit Akamaru's tail.

Akamaru cried in pain and Kiba ran to him.

"Aww what a good doggy."

"That's not a dog! It's a wolf!"

"So wolves are in the dog family, so he's a dog!" Sliver let go of Akamaru's tail and bit Kiba's hand.

"Owww! Why you little!" Kiba was going to kick him but Ino threw a pebble that bounced off his forehead.

"He's a baby, you can't hurt him."

Sliver ran to Tenten and they all went to class.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Kiba just let them go, we'll get them later." Shikamaru called.

**X**

"Hello class I see we got two special guest today."

"Is it okay for to have animals in your class?"

"Of course, I love dogs." Kakashi petted Silver.

"Attention students this is your principal speaking, school will end early today."

All the students cheered and threw their stuff in the air.

"So you will only have you first period and last period class." All the students cheered louder.

"Okay class you heard her, I gonna let you do what ever you want Kakashi started to look for him make out book.

"So should we finish what we started?"

Sure why not." Everyone flipped their tables and formed a circle. Akamaru and Sliver went in the middle and started to fight.

While everyone was watching the dog fight and cheering on for who would win. Kakashi was still looking for his orange make out book.

"Damn I must have left it at home." A brown small caught his eye. He was just sitting in the doorway with a orange book in his mouth.

"Aww thank you Pakkun." Pakkun jumped on his desk and handed him the book.

"You know that I love you, right?" Pakkun just gave him a yeah-whatever look.

Kakashi looked at his students watching the dog fight, "Hey you want to join them?" Pakkun gave him a are-you-stupid look.

"You know I was just kidding here"

**X**

It was time for P.E., after the dog fight Akamaru won and Sliver lose but Tenten was going to get revenge.

"So did I miss anything?" Temari joined the group.

"Nope expect for the dog fight we had in class and seeing Sliver lose."

"Class as you can see it's too hot to be in the gym today." There was mumbles and frowns, "So we're going outside." That turned the frowns upside down.

"Why?"

"What did I tell you yestersay? Uzumaki!"

"Ummmmmm... I don't know"

A fake smile appeared on Anko's face, "Then I would be happy to remind you." She snapped her fingers and a rope dropped down next to her.

"Can everyone please move away from Naruto." Everyone did as what they were told.

Anko pulled the rope and water dropped down on Naruto soaking him.

"Today we will be playing Extreme Water Fight."

**X**

Everyone was outside in the back of the school which was burning hot.

"Damn it's hotter out here than in the gym."

"The rules are: no cursing if you do points will get taken of, you can make traps and get point for that and have one hell of a time also boys vs. girls since I know how much you hate each other."

"Anko so we're suppose to get wet in out uniform."

"Yep and the sun's out anyway so you'll dry off, there is a small house somewhere in those trees very far from the school, I will give one map to the girls and to the boys you must give it to your leader and they will follow the map to the house."

"Neji's our team leader." Neji got a map.

"Tenten, Tenten you be leade.r"

"Um, okay." Tenten got a map.

"How will you know if we curse if you're here and we're out there?"

"There's radios all around so what ever you say I can hear it from my radio" She paused. "Now GO!"

**X**

"Tenten are you reading the map right?" The girls have been traveling through the tree for at least about five minutes.

"Ino it's only been about god know how many minutes and of course Tenten knows how to read a map... right?"

All the girls kept on walking until they saw a small green house. "And you doubted me." Tenten smiled at Ino.

"So where's the key?" Sliver started to sniff the ground and ran off then came back with a key.

"Thanks Sliver." Tenten took the key opened the door.

Inside there were water balloons filled up in about 20 different buckets and water guns hanging everywhere and there was stairs that lead upstairs. Upstairs there were also water guns but they were about ten times the size as the water guns down stairs. On the side there were nets and traps that they can use.

"Okay I know I so gonna enjoy this too much."

"Everyone get your weapons cause I got a plan." Tenten announced.

**X**

"Neji it's been over ten minutes and we still haven't seen the girls anywhere."

"Shut up Naruto."

Akamaru was with Kiba but he caught sight of Sliver and he was making face at the bigger dog. At first Akamaru tried to ingore him but it was not working so he just ran after the cub, "Wait Akamaru!" Kiba was prepared to chase after him.

"No Kiba! Don't go." Sasuke pulled him back. "Just let him. I bet something's bad gonna happen to him anyway."

Kiba watched as Akamaru faded away, "I'll catch up with you guys later I'm going to look for Akamaru." Kiba ran off not hearing what the others had to say.

"Akamaru! Come here boy! Where are you?"

Kiba took a few more steps and the next thing you know he fell into a small hole filled with water now Kiba was soaked.

"What the hell?" He felt something move under him and it was Akamaru and he was soaked.

"Boys take off 10 points and girls get 20" Everyone heard Anko say.

"I knew something bad was going to happen." Shikamaru shook his head.

Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke when to look for him.

"Hey look there's a hole."

They all looked down in the hole and saw Kiba and Akamaru all wet from head to toe.

"Could you guys help me instead of just staring down here."

While Naruto and Sasuke were helping Kiba out, Neji and Shikamaru saw Sliver and he was making funny faces at them.

"Why you." Nauro let go of Kiba's hand which made Kiba fall back into the hole and almost made him drag Sasuke with him.

Naruto ran up to the dog and a net appered under Naruto and the next thing he was hanging from a tree branch stuck in a net.

"You guys are so stupid." They looked up to see Tenten and Hinata sitting on a tree branch.

"Tenten, Hianta your gonna pay."

"Yeah whatever"

"Girls get 50 points" Anko's voice echoed through out the air.

Shikamaru helped Sasuke help get Kiba and Akamaru out of the hole while Neji was using his pocket knife to cut Naruto down.

"We need a plan." Neji said out loud to no one.

"I all ready got one." Shikamaru said.

**X**

Hinata was walking cause she had gotten separated from Tenten thanks to Neji who chase her away and Tenten told her to continue on.

Hinata sighed, "I hate Neji. Now I'm all alone." Hinata continued walking but stopped whe she saw a body. "Huh?"

Hinata saw Naruto laying on the ground and he looked all sweaty, "Umm..."

"Oh, hey Hinata."

"Why are you laying on the ground like that, you make a easy target you know."

"Yeah I know but it's too hot for me to continue on." A fox grin appered on his face. "And beside I could really use the water."

Hinata sat next to him, Naruto pulled her on to him so they were face to face.

"You know you're more beautiful up close." Hinata started to turn pink.

"Maybe we should go on a date after this." He continued and Hinata's face was now changing to red.

Hinata didn't know what to say next.

"Go!" Naruto pushed her away and Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Kiba started to wet her with their water guns and throwing water balloons.

Hinata screamed and they all ranway.

"What happened Hinata? And why are you all wet?" Ino was the first one to her, then Sakura.

"It was Naruto's fault and thoses..."

"I've never seen Hinata so angry."

"Hinata don't curse we'll get them back."

**X**

The game at least lasted about three hours and the girls still won but the boys were so close, very close.

"Hey are you Tenten?" A girl with bright pink, brighter than Sakura's hair came over.

"Umm... yes."

"I'm Momo and I would like to talk to you and your friends"

"Umm... okay."


	7. Watchin' Movies

Tenten and the girls were walking to Temari's car until they saw Momo and her friends waiting for them.

"Is she the one?"

Tenten continued walking to them.

"Ok I came just like you asked. Now what do you want from me"

"I think Neji is beginning to like you so stay away from him"

"It's not my fault he like me"

"I'm in charge of Neji's fan club and I'm his girlfriend"

"My cousin had a girlfriend?"

"Yes he does, so Tenten just stay away from him" Momo and her friends walked away.

**X**

The girls were in the Hyuuga Mansion just talking about today and some other stuff.

"I think that Momo girl is a bitch"

"I have heard Neji talk about her and it wasn't nice"

"Who are those other girls?"

"Trinity, Angel, Ruby and Krystal"

"They all are bitches"

"So Hinata what happened with you and Naruto?" everyone looked at Hinata as her face turned a shade of pink.

"Well I saw him laying on the ground so I went to him. He pulled me towards him until we face to face. He told me I was more beautiful up close and we should go on a date after" it was silent.

"He was flirting with you! Hinata"

"Why so excited Ino, you want to try to hook up with Kiba"

"Who me? Never"

"Guys remember they are the enemy"

They heard the front door open so they all got quiet. And they heard the door close again.

"Hinata didn't I tell you not to come to day"

Neji came in the living room with the other boys following behind.

"I don't remember so too bad"

"You girls gotta leave"

"Why should we leave?"

"Cause you have to"

"And if we don't want to?"

"..."

"That's what I thought"

"Let's just go" Neji and the guys passed them and went to Neji's room.

"Now that they're gone, we should watch a movie"

"Ninja Assassin, Spy Next Door, Tooth Fairy, Percy Jason & Olympians, Alice in Wonderland, How To Train Your Dragon, Kick - Ass, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Iron Man 2, Karate Kid, My Bloody Valentine 3D or Jennifer's Body"

"Damn! Hinata that a lot of movies!"

"I'm rich remember"

"Hey we want to watch a movie too" Kiba came in the living room.

"What about the other guys?"

"They were scared to ask you so I just went"

"What sissies"

"We are not sissies, we were just doing something"

The girls got quiet then raised an eye brow "sure"

Tenten and Neji sat next to each other on the first couch, Ino and Kiba sat on the floor with Hinata and Naruto while Sakura and Sasuke sat on the second couch and Temari and Shikamaru on the last couch.

"Wait so what movie are we watching?"

"I want to see Jennifer's Body"

"Kiba the only reason why you want to watch that movie is so you can watch some girls kissing"

A grin appeared on his face "you got that right"

Sliver was on Tenten's lap and Akamaru was next to Kiba.

"What about Ninja Assassin"

"No I don't want to see people get slice into pieces"

"How about The Spy Next Door, it has action and it's funny"

Everyone looked at Tenten "What! You don't like what I said"

"NO!" Tenten glared at Naruto.

Sasuke smacked the back of his head "ignore him, the rest of us think it's good" everyone else nodded.

Neji went and put on The Spy Next Door.

**X**

While the movie was half way Neji was getting bored to he decided to talk to Tenten a bit.

"Tenten"

"Yeah?"

"I saw you talking with Momo earlier, did anything happen?"

"Well, she said that I should stay away from you cause she think you like me"

Neji tried to make it go away but he was blushing "w-why?"

"She said she was your girlfriend"

Neji stopped blushing "she is a lying bitch, all she is the leader of my fan club that she made"

"What about the others?"

"Trinity is the leader of Kiba's fan club, Ruby is Sasuke's fan club, Angel is Shikamaru's fan club and Krystal is Naruto's fan club"

"Oh I see" _'I'm so going to kill her'_

"Try not to kill her, you'll get suspended"

Tenten smiled and leaned on Neji's side "And you care why?"

Neji was blushing again "aww is it that you will miss me?" his blush became deeper.

**X**

"Now time for Jennifer's Body!"

"Kiba don't even try it"

"Aww come on I also want to see some girls kissing"

"Naruto, you and Kiba are perverts, what a drag"

"A Nightmare on Elm Street"

Naruto went to put the movie in but he did not know how to work the player "umm how the hell this thing"

Neji got up "move before you break it"

**X**

The movie was over and the girls were leaving to go to Tenten's house.

"Finally we have the house to ourselves!"

"Quiet down Naruto I trying to take a nap here"

"Hey Hyuuga I saw you blushing" this got all the boys attention.

"Ooooo is Neji in love?" Kiba teased.

"Hey make sure you invite us to the wedding" Naruto continued.

"What you gonna name of the baby?" Shikamaru finished.

"Shut up you bastards"


	8. Paint Ball Fight

The girls were in Tenten's house just talking about stuff and school.

"Hey Tenten, can I use your computer?"

"Sure." Ino made her way to the computer and started to print out something.

"What you doing?" Temari came next to her.

"Printing out a picture of Kiba."

"Kiba? Do you really like him that much?" A shade of pink was showing on her face.

"No I don't" she showed the picture of her. It showed Kiba sleeping with his thumb in his mouth and hugging a brown teddy bear, on it's forehead it says Kiba's little bear.

"When the hell did you take this" Temari snatched the picture away from Ino.

"While everyone was so into the movie, Kiba fell asleep and this was what he was doing."

"Interesting, let's show the others."

"Oh guys."

"Huh?" she took the pillow off of her face.

"Look." Hinata, Sakura and Tenten looked at the picture for ten good seconds with no emotion then started laughing with tears coming out of their eyes.

"Who knew dog boy likes sleeping with bears."

"We're using this tomorrow, oh how I love Fridays."

"We know." The four girls told then they went to sleep for the night.

**X**

The girls went to Kakashi's classroom but the door was locked and it had a note.

_Class_

_Today we are going on a trip, it will last the whole day so leave your stuff in your locker._

_Meet in Anko's gym._

_Kakashi_

_P.S. Forgot to mention all the teachers are going_

"Does that mean Shizune too" Tenten whined the stopped. "Wait there's more"

_P.S.S Shizune is not going_

"Yay!"

The girls went to their lockers and put their bags inside. Sliver was coming with Tenten cause she thinks it would be horrible to leave him, plus she like the way how he pisses off the boys.

"Ino take the picture."

"Okay."

**X**

Everybody was waiting for Kakashi cause he was the only one not here for some stupid reason.

"Where the hell is that ma, I'm about to leave him"

"Are you really going to leave me, Anko? That is just so mean, it breaks my heart." Kakashi put a hand on his heart dramatically.

"Well it's worth it, we don't want to wait for your sorry ass."

"How rude." He took out his make out book and began reading.

**X**

Outside in front of the school there was a blue coach bus waiting for them.

"Get in the bus." everyone obeyed Anko.

The girls sat in the back with the boys in front of them and Momo with her squad on the other side of the boys.

"Momo pisses me off."

"Do something bad to her cause I really want to have a laugh later on."

"Don't worry, will do."

**X**

"Damn this place is big" the class was at a paint ball building where you get your gear and guns, decide the teams then head out to the field.

"Now this was so worth being in the bus for three hours."

"Team captions are Tenten and Neji, as we teachers will be playing."

"I want Anko and Kakashi on my team" Tenten said as fast as she could knowing Neji also wanted them too.

Neji grabbed the bride of his nose. "Fine."

The two caption picked there teams, Momo and her friends all were on Neji's team. Tenten was so happy cause if one of them get on her team she would shoot them instead of the other team. The teams got taken into another room to get their guns and gears, Tenten's team got something extra cause Anko think Tenten is the best student ever.

Now they were taken to the felid, it was unbelievable there was lot of obstacles where teammates can hide behind or gang up on one another and there was a base camp very, very far away from each other. Teammates can go to the base camp to rest then go back out or contact them saying the need help or something.

"Damn this felid is like two time bigger than the inside of the building."

"Teams go to your base camps and wait for the announcement."

**5 minutes later...**

"Everyone ready? We thank you for coming to play with our paint ball game, this is a reminder if you get hit on the head and the paint goes in your hair it is not our problem so too bad. Five... Four... Three... Two... One and GO!"

Both teams ran out of their base camps while some stayed behind.

"I'm going to find Momo."

Tenten ran off to Momo with Sliver on her head and the other girls behind.

Momo and her friends were just standing around talking doing nothing, "What the hell, they make so easy targets." Tenten whispered.

They did a count down then started shouting like crazy and Tenten hit Momo right on the back of the head. They went to their hiding spot before the fan girls turned around.

"Oh my god I got paint in my beaitful hair."

"Look there's paint on my new shirt."

While the girl were whining cause of the paint being on their new stuff, "Sliver give me the bomb." Sliver had a small grenade bomb in his mouth he was holding and handed it to Tenten. Tenten pulled the trigger and threw it to the girls, "fire!"

The girls looked at what was coming towards them, only they realize what it was, it was too late the grenade exploded and now they were covered in paint from head to toe.

"Damn that was way too easy."

"Damn you Tenten."

"Why, thank you very much." Tenten and the girls left.

**X**

"Hey I heard a boom."

The guys looked at Shikamaru, "We heard nothing, are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Remember the game has just started so that could have been the girls."

"Neji's right you know." Kakashi came out of nowhere reading his make out book.

"Where the hell you came from?" Naruto aimed his gun at him.

"Naruto I've told you its rude to point and this is a battlefield duh."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Naruto you're so slow, it means that I can have one heck of a time shooting you while you run after me trying to shoot me."

"You want to bet on that?"

"Sure why not." Kakashi smiled under his mask, he closed his make out book. This meant he was going to get serious.

Before Naruto was going to go at it with Kakashi, the guys had to talk with him first.

"Naruto are you sure you want to do this."

"Hell Yeah." He pumped a fist into the air.

"You know you're going to die right."

"Ye- what?" He stopped his fist pump, mid way.

"And we're not going to help you if he leads you to a trap and you get ganged up on."

"D-don't jinx me"

"Then do you have second thoughts."

Before Naruto could think Kakashi shot a paint ball at his yellow gold hair.

"You are so asking for it!" Naruto started to run towards Kakashi, and he ran making Naruto chase after him, in seconds they were gone.

"Well we warned him and this is how he repays us, so sad."

**X**

The game was over and for the first time it happened to be a tie, after Naruto had chased Kakashi about half through the game, he got jumped by Tenten, Hinata and Ino. Hinata was so happy she can finally get revenge for what he did. Kakashi was walking and reading his book when he had to run again away from Neji, Kiba and Sasuke, they lead him to Gai. Gai didn't leave Kakashi alone for the rest of the game so Kakashi was mostly running then Lee happened to pop out of nowhere and joined in to helped Gai. Asuma was in his team's base camp sleeping and being lazy, Shikamaru join in after he left the guys and Naruto. Kakashi was hopeless so he called Anko, Anko came and threw a paint grenade at them. Gai and Lee lost Kakashi thanks to Anko but found him again and started to chase him again.

The class was outside eating lunch that the program gave. They were sitting on picnic tables and benches, and there was lots of bugs everywhere.

"Eww look there's a water bug on our table."

There was a huge water bug on the other half of the table just laying in the sun.

"Hinata go get me gloves from Anko and Ino start a conversation with Momo."

Ino went to Momo and Hinata ran to Anko to get gloves.

"Here."

Tenten put the gloves on, picked up the water bug and went to Ino and Momo.

**X**

"Hey Mom.o" Ino gave her a fake smile.

"What do you want?"

"Just want to talk."

"Thanks to that bitch of yours I got paint in my hair." Tenten was quietly behind her and put on the water bug on her head the ran away back to her table.

"Umm well ok." Ino had saw the bug and was about to leave but she stopped her.

"Tell her if she does anything else to me I will kill her."

"Will do." and she ran back to her table.

**X**

"Umm Momo."

"What."

"There is something moving on your head."

"What? What?" Momo started to panic so she put he hands on in her paint to make sure Ruby wasn't right but she was wrong it felt something wet and another weird feeling.

Momo jumped up and down and screamed, "EWWWW WHAT IS IT? IT FEELS SO NASTY!"

The teachers looked over want was going on.

"Should we help her?"

"Nah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Bu-"

"Gai why should we help her if we hate her?"

"Okay." the teachers looked over at Neji's table.

Naruto and Kiba was laughing, Neji and Sasuke was ignoring it and Shikamaru was sleeping. Then they looked over at Tenten's table. Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Temari was laughing while Sakura looked discousted that this was really happening.

"Eww it's a water bug!"

Momo screamed louder, "get it off, get it off!"

When it was finally off Momo marched to Tenten but got blocked by Anko.

"Go back to your tabl.e"

"She put a water bug in my hair!"

"We saw nothing." Anko started to walk Momo back to her table.

"Bitch." she whispered.

"Slut." Tenten said back.

"Retard."

"Asshole."

Momo man a u-turn to go up to Tenten and slap her but Anko once again stopped her.

"That's enough."

**X**

The class was back on the bus and it was about six going to seven.

"Can't wait to go home, right Sliver?" Sliver barked.

"You better shut him up."

"Aw, are you just sad that you couldn't bring that dog of yours."

"He has a name you know."

"Yeah I know." Tenten wished she could kick the back of his seat so she asked Ino to since he was in front of her and Tenten was behind Ino sitting with Hinata and Temari.

"Oww what was that for?"

"Don't know, for fun I guess."

Kiba mumbled something under his breath but let it go for now.

"What happens if she kills you."

"I'll drive away to my cousin's house."

"You know how to drive."

Tenten nodded, "I stole a car but after a week it has been missing my cousin made me return it, he brought me a car and taught me how to drive"

"And this was when?"

"When I was 15/"

"And I'm driving you why?"

"I don't know, maybe cause I'm lazy and you know you love me."

"Where's your car."

"With my cousin."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

**X**

The bus came to a stop in front of the school and it was now seven, the girls were the first ones off the bus and in the school to get there stuff. Momo and her squad ran after them.

"Damn they're coming."

"We're taking the elevator."

"Don't you need the key."

"Hinata." Hinata took out an elevator key and gave it to Tenten.

The elevator came and they went inside.

"Hinata when did you get this?"

"On the first day of school when we was in the Principal's office."

"Really." Hinata nodded.

"You really need to watch her closely." Tenten said.

The elevator dropped them off and went back outside and went to Hinata's house.


	9. Goin' to Karaoke Bar

"So Tenten, how did it feel?"

"What?"

The girls were eating pizza and watching some random TV show.

"The water bug"

"Nasty, very nasty. I will never do that again but today it was worth it"

The door opened and closed again.

'_Oh hell no, not them again' _Tenten turned on her ipod and put the headphones in her ears then blasted the volume. She put her hands behind her back and closed her eyes to go to her dreamland.

"Hinata, what did I tell you?"

"Nothing"

Neji opened his mouth to say something but he thought for a moment.

"You're right"

"Hey Tenten!"

Temari elbowed her and she came back to reality.

"What? What? Is there a fire?"

"Tenten are you stupid or something?"

"Sorry and no I'm not, now what is it?"

"Yo Tenten that idea was awesome!"

"Thanks Kiba"

"Yeah! You better believe it!"

Kiba and Naruto gave Tenten a high five.

"Kiba, Naruto"

The two boys turned to Sasuke and he gave them a look.

"What we can't give her a comment for her evil idea?"

"Yeah is that so wrong?"

Sasuke turned his head away "oh shut up"

Shikamaru quickly went over to Tenten "hey Tenten?"

"Yes Shikamaru?"

"Do you think you could get Temari mad enough to kill Angel for me when we go back to school?"

"I'll think about it... why?"

"Well you see"

**-Flashback-**

"Shikamaru!" his mom need Shikamaru to do something but he wasn't responding.

Shikamaru was in his room doing his favorite thing he liked to do: sleep.

She stomped up the stair to his room and slammed the door open.

"What?" he looked to see his mom waiting "oh I mom"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU?" his mom said it dramatically.

"Ummm... no"

"WELL FOR A VERY LONG TIME!"

"Ok ok, mom just don't scream"

"I need you to do some shopping for me"

"Where's dad?"

"Don't know"

Shikamaru dragged his lazy body up, out of his room and out the door.

**X**

"Damn that lazy father of mine, he's so lucky. Bet my mom is just too troublesome for him"

Shikamaru walked into the grocery store to get the thing his mom needed.

"Let's see she needs: bread, eggs, butter..." he didn't continue cause he just realized that the list was so long.

"Damn my mom, I bet I will never finish this, what a drag"

"Hi Shikamaru, do you need some help?" Angel appeared out of nowhere next to him.

"Oh uhhh hi Angel, yeah I do need help" _'where the hell did she come from and how the hell did she know I was here?'_

Angel stay with Shikamaru until the evening when they were finally done.

"Thanks Angel, see you later"

Shikamaru started walking home, he felt he was being followed. He turned around to see if Angel was following him but no one was there.

'_Ok this is just weird'_

**X**

"Mom, I'm back"

"Hi Shikamaru , we have a vistor"

'_Please it don't be-'_

"Hi Shikamaru" Angel ran to him and gave him a hug.

'_Angel, god what is she doing here and how does she know where I live'_

"Hi"

"She's helping me cook for dinner and she will be joining us"

Shikamaru just nodded his head, he wasn't going to argue with his mom cause he knew how scary his mom could get.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Are you sure you didn't tell her where you live?"

"Tenten, I'm am sure, she must have stalked me or something"

"Yep she's stalker and you're too nice to her"

"Can't help it, my laziness gets in the way"

"come on Tenten"

"Huh? Where are we going?" Ino and Temari dragged Tenten's body up from the floor and to Hinata's room.

**X**

"Ok so why are we in Hinata's room?"

"We're changing our clothes to go to the Karaoke Bar"

"Oh ok"

The girls looked through Hinata's big closet for clothes.

**X**

"Neji can we borrow some of your clothes"

"Sure"

The guys went to Neji's room to get clothes for them to change into.

**X**

The girls returned to the living room finding that the boys were not there no more.

"Huh? Where did the guys go?"

"Maybe they went to sleep"

"It's only ten"

"Yeah Neji like to go to sleep at ten"

The girls went outside where a limo was waiting.

"Wait we want to go too"

"Why?"

"Cause we think it might be fun"

"Fine"

The boys got in the limo with the girls and drove away.

* * *

**Note: Since the characters are going to a karaoke bar, you can review what song you want to be in the next chapter and who should sing it (The teachers will be there too)**


	10. Look out Cuz' it's Time to Sing!

While everyone was talking about stuff, Tenten was looking out the window. She was making plans for when she goes back to school. So far he had, after this she was going to make a list of 100 things to do when your bored in class. She and the other, maybe some of her classmates with do them. Oh this is going to be fun. Her train of thoughts stopped by Ino who was poking her cheek.

"What?"

"When are we going to use the picture?"

"I was thinking about using it here but school will be more interesting" a grin appeared on her face cause she was thinking about it.

"Can't wait"

"I want everyone to see the entertainment he's going to perform"

**X**

The limo made a sharp stop, no one fell out of their seat. Expect for Naruto, who landed on his face.

"Nobody saw that"

"Sorry dobe but, we all saw that"

"Oh, shut up, teme"

The group got out of the limo and went inside the bar.

**X**

I was dark inside and there were round tables all spread out with a candle in the middle small lights were shown against the walls. And finally they was a stage, facing the audience.

The group sat at a table in the middle of the room on the right side, closest to the wall.

"Oh! Look" Naruto jumped out of his seat and point to a table that was feet in front of them.

"What? Those are just people we don't know, now stop being so troublesome"

"Look closer"

Everyone obeyed Naruto, it was there teachers. They were chatting with each other, eating and drinking.

"Why the hell would they be here?"

"Wait, they're not the only ones that are here?"

Everyone looked where Tenten was looking. At a table closest to the stage, on the left side. Was Momo, Angel, Krystal, Trinity and Ruby.

"Damn it"

"Oh, you guys are here too"

Everyone look back at the teacher's table and where looking back at them.

"Looks like hell came to rune our night"

Tenten was about to spat at Momo but Neji put an arm around her to try to keep her clam and Momo was burning with jealously.

"Since everyone is here, why don't we have a contest" everyone looked at Kakashi wanting him to go on.

"Both groups will sing at least seven songs. The first five songs sing a little bit of bit and the last two song, you will sing the whole thing"

"And what will the winning group get?"

"From me, I will change the assignment to something simple and it will be two pages"

Everyone looked at Asuma "I won't give you homework for a week"

Now Guy "I'll let you do what ever you want and not send you to the principal, no madder how bad it is"

"Ok then"

Everyone went back to their tables to decide what song they were going to sing.

**X**

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

We were choosing what song we wanted and who was singing it. I looked over at Momo's table, one of them was getting up to go on stage, I think it was Trinity, wait yeah! It was Trinity. Damn they choose fast, she pushed the play button and the music started.

**Round & Round by Selena Gomez & The Scene**

_Round & Round_

_Round & Round_

_Round & Round_

I was tired of her singing round and round and so was Ino, so we yell "Ok stop with the round and round, we get it! Your head is round!" this made some of the audience laughed. She send death glares at us but continued anyway.

_Round & Round_

_You see me standing there_

_And act like you don't know me_

_But last night you were calling me_

_Saying you want me_

_Oh why you always make me feel like I'm the one's that crazy_

_You got my heart racing_

_My, my heart racing_

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_All I can say_

_We're going round & round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Going round & round_

_We'll never get where we're going_

_Round & round_

_Were you gonna miss me_

_Cause I'm getting dizzy_

_Going round & round_

The music faded away and everyone clapped expect for us.

"Hey, I wanna sing next"

"Wow I'm surprise Naruto, what a shocker"

"Shut up, teme"

Naruto made his way to the stage and pushed the play button, the music started. And please Naruto is good, if not he is going on the death list.

**For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert**

_So hot out the box can we pick up the pace?_

_Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it?_

_Baby, don't be afraid_

_I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby_

_Let's go it's my show_

_Baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz_

_That I'm gonna display_

_I told ya I'ma hold ya_

_Down until you're amazed_

_Give it to you 'til your screaming my name_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

The music faded and it was quiet, we all busted out clapped. For once Naruto can do something good. He came back to our table having a grin on his face.

"Naruto, that sounded so gay. In many ways"

"Shut up lazyass, like you could do better"

Shikamaru was going to protest until Temari hit him.

"Ow!"

"Good. At least Naruto sang, I already know your not going to sing and just fall asleep through the whole contest"

"Wow, Temari. You must be a mind reader cause your right" and he fell asleep.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Now next was Momo. Tenten got up and left, so see didn't have to hear her voice.

**X**

Tenten came back inside when she heard clapping outside, she went back to her table and sat down.

"What did she sing?"

"Rude Boy by Rihanna"

"So who's next?"

"You"

"Oh, ok. Wait, what?"

Neji and Sasuke pushed Tenten on stage. The music began.

**Run Devil Run by Ke$ha**

_I always knew you were a bad boy_

_I used to think that it was cool_

_You took me down just like a rob roy_

_But not I'm coming next to you_

_Run, devil, run run, devil, run run_

_Run devil devil, run run_

_I never knew about your red horns_

_I never saw your evil start_

_You used to be what I would live for_

_But then you and slapped my heart_

Everyone clapped like crazy, Tenten jumped off stage and ran to her seat.

"Wow Tenten, you sang so good"

"Thanks"

"Oh great, looks like it's time for me to die" Krystal was going on stage.

**Tik Tok by Ke$ha**

_Waking up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_(Hey, what up girl?)_

_I grab my glasses, I'm out the door_

_I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go)_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes_

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_

_Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds_

_Pulling up to the parties_

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop_

_Whoa-oh oh oh_

_Whoa-oh oh oh_

**X**

The contest was almost over, Temari had sang backstabber. Neji and Tenten sang Pyramid, Naruto and Hinata sang If We Ever Meet Again. Trinity sang Circus, Angel sang Poker Face, Ruby sang Bad Romance. Sasuke and Sakura finished sing Airplanes right before Momo went up to sing the final song, Can't Be Tamed. It was Tenten's group turn, what they're going to sing is a group song with all the girls singing.

**Wannabe by The Spice Girls**

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,So tell me what you want, what you really really want,I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,So tell me what you want, what you really really want,I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. _

_If you want my future forget my past, If you wanna get with me better make it fast, Now don't go wasting my precious time, Get your act together we could be just fine I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,So tell me what you want, what you really really want,I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. _

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,Make it last forever friendship never ends,If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. What do you think about that now you know how I feel,Say you can handle my love are you for real,I won't be hasty, I'll give you a tryIf you really bug me then I'll say goodbye. _

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,So tell me what you want, what you really really want,I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna reallyreally really wanna zigazig ha. _

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,Make it last forever friendship never ends,If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. _

_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with meyou gotta listen carefully,We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,we got G like MC who likes it on anEasy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,and as for me..ah you'll see,Slam your body down and wind it all aroundSlam your body down and wind it all around. _

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,Make it last forever friendship never ends,If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. _

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, yougotta,you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slamSlam your body down and wind it all your body down and wind it all your body down and wind it all your body down zigazig ahIf you wanna be my lover._

"Tenten's team win"

"Yay, we won!"

Momo and her group left.

"Man, I hate singing this song"

"Why Tenten?"

"One, cause I always have to start it and two, I hate having saying that zigazig part"

"Oh whatever, lets go back to the mansion"

* * *

**Tenten's 100 things to do when your bored list, you can add your own if you get bored in school. Remember: it has to be funny cause in school they are going to do it all.**


	11. Math with Barney and Spongebob

"Tenten, what are you doing?"

The group was back at the mansion, in the living room. Chilling and talking. Mostly doing nothing.

"Making a list"

"What kind of list"

"Ok, you guys. You know how boring every class is"

They all nodded.

"Well this is 100 things to do when your bored in class"

"Oooo, that sounds fun"

"Well it is, Naruto" she shined him a grin.

"I don't like this"

"Aww come on, you're the funniest one here"

"No, let Kiba"

"Don't worry Kiba will do some with you"

"Oh hell no"

"Ino"

Ino walked up to Tenten and handed something.

"Do as I say or I will make copies and hang it all over the school" Tenten held the picture up.

"No!" Kiba ran and jumped for it before the others could see it. But he missed and fell on the floor.

"Aww, I wanted to see the picture"

"No, Naruto you can't!"

"Ok so, who is doing this list?"

"Everybody here and our classmates. Well of course not Momo and her friends. I will text you guys and tell you what number you should do"

"Awesome! This school year is going to be great, better believe it"

"Oh, I heard we got two new teachers"

"Yay, fresh meat" Naruto got smacked.

"Naruto, our teacher are not meat. Hinata, who are the new teachers?"

"Well, a math teacher and a computer teacher"

"I SUCK AT MATH!" Tenten, Ino, Kiba and Naruto said together.

"Math is such a drag"

**X**

Everyone was in a random classroom with no teacher, instead of tables there were desks. It would look something like this:

Row 1: Ruby | Lee | Ino | Chouji | Jackie | Kankuro

Row 2: Sasuke | Rya | Cloud | Rose | Vincent | Hinata

Row3: Emily | Temari | Shikamaru | Cody | Reina | Sabrina

Row 4: Zack | Karin | Scott | Angel | Krystal | Akira

Row 5: Momo | Shino | True | Lala | Sakura | Naruto

Row 6: Kevin | Jeffrey | Garra | Snow | Kiba | Riku

Row7: Tenten | Johnny | Yuki | Mimi | Tony | Neji

The room was noisy, the bell had rang a hour ago and still no teacher. It was starting to get boring.

"LISTEN UP!"

Everyone jumped at shock of the yelling. Tsunade was at the front with a nerdy looking adult.

"This is you're new teac-"

"I have a question!"

"NARUTO! You're not suppose to talk when I'm talking" She threw a random book at him, lucky he was paying attention. He ducked right in time and the book had missed him.

"Why are we sitting in desk and not tables?"

"Because I want you to"

"THAT'S NOT A REASON!"

"NARUTO! JUST SHUT UP!"

When Naruto finally shut up, Tsunade cleared her throat and continued.

"This is Mr. Roland, and he will be your new math till the end of the school year"

"This dork?"

"Well this "dork" is your teacher, so listen to him!" she walked out of the room, slamming the door.

The teacher sat at his desk, he looked nervous. _Very_ nervous.

"O-okay class, a-as you know I'm Mr. Ro-"

"McDonalds!" then someone sang the McDonalds commerical and everyone laughed.

"U-um no, it's Mr. Roland and today we will be learning about additions"

Everyone groaned and muttered. They all ready knew how to add, how do you think they were able to make it to high school.

"W-what is one plus one?" he wrote the numbers on the board and looked around the classroom.

No one was going to raise their hand to answer the question. So he was going to have to chose a random victim.

"Y-you there" he pointing to Naruto who was drifting off to space, so everyone just stared at him until he noticed.

"Umm? Why is everyone looking at me?" he was sloughing in his desk, you could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Answer the question on the board"

Naruto looked at Sakura with a confuse face. She pointed to the board and he gave her an 'oh' face like now he gets it.

"One plus one. Oh that's easy"

"O-okay then, what's the answer?"

"11"

"T-that's wrong. Tsunade said if you get three questions wrong then the w-whole will get after school detention. S-so that's strake one"

"Oh my god, Tsunade must _love _us doesn't she?" Tenten slammed her head on her desk.

"But I think she _loves_ you the most, Tenten"

"Shut up! Neji" he chuckled, he was glad that his desk was far away from her.

The class got after school detention, thanks to Naruto. Everyone was answering the easy math problem correct. Naruto who was not paying attention the whole period, got to math problems wrong. To say this in an easier way: It was all Naruto's fault. So please give a round of applause.

**X**

"Okay, class" to his surprise the class listened.

"As you know , it's October" he cleared his throat "on the 30th, there will be a dance held in the school gym. Every student will a costume chosen by the teacher, also we need a DJ"

Tenten and Tony shot out of their seats.

"Yes?"

"My brother can be the DJ"

"Yeah, my cousin's the best"

"Okay then, tell him. It will start at 8 and end at 12 but he has to get here at 7:30 so we can get everything ready"

"Ok"

"Naruto, I already have your costume so here" Kakashi gave him a small piece of paper.

When Kakashi went back to his desk, it looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"WHAT THE HELL? I HAVE TO DRESS AS SPONGEBOB?"

"Naruto the teachers voted, so yes you have to"

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Let me see that" Kiba snatched the paper.

"Whoa Kiba, you have one too" Kakashi gave him his paper.

"HELL NO! I AM NOT DRESSNG AS BARNEY!"

Kakashi was dying at his desk, he was laughing so much tears almost came out. He clamed himself down.

"Okay, okay that was a joke and it was so wroth it to see your faces"

"Kiba, chose a number"

"Umm…. 26"

Tenten ran to his desk and showed him her list and what was 26.

"No! Ten-"

"Remember what I will do if you don't listen to me"

Kiba sighed and stood on his desk then took a deep breath "EVERYONE I LOVE BARNEY, I WATCH HIS TV SHOWS EVERYDAY 24/7 AND WHEN I GROW UP I WANT TO BE JUST LIKE HIM!"

Everyone laughed and Naruto was the first one to fall on the floor. Even Kakashi was laughing.

"Dude, I think the whole school heard that"

"Oh, that reminds me. The essay project changed to write about what you want to be when you grow up. Now class dismissed"

* * *

**If you got any ideas for coustumes, please tell me because I'm clueless.**

**#26 was: Announce your devoted love for Barney the dinosaur**


	12. Some Snores and Yawns

"Good morning class" Gai gave his nice Gai pose.

While Gai was talking up a storm, Tenten was texting to Naruto.

**Hay Naruto, wats up!**

**The ceiling's up :P**

**:P**

Tenten looked up from her phone and smiled at the direction where Naruto's desk was. He just raised a eye brow then went back to his phone.

**Wat u want me 2 do**

**Mind's blank buddy**

**Pleaz Tenten, I'm dying of boredom**

**k, ill check**

**:]**

Tenten took out her list and looked through it. She looked up and around the classroom, realizing it was quiet, everyone was doing worksheets and Gai was ... he was looking at his eyebrows in his mirror. Weirdo.

**Tenten I just realied it's quiet**

**Me 2**

**I feel stupid**

**I think that's normal 4 u**

**Ha, ha, ha very funny**

**On the outside im not laughing but in the inside im dying**

**Got anything**

**Yes**

**:]**

**12 Pretend to sleep and snore loudly**

**Y!**

**Cuz it's quiet dumb quiet n 4 once I can hear myself think also it would be funny**

**Wow me 2, k ill do ti**

**Yay! :D**

Naruto put his head on his desk then stared to snore loud.

Everyone around his slowly turned their heads to look at him and he looked at them back.

"What! Have you never heard a guy snore when he sleeps!"

They all went back to their work. Tenten covered her face, she was trying not to laugh at Naruto's out burst.

"Tenten, is there something wrong?"

She took her hands away from her face and gave Gai a smile "no, no nothing at all"

He went back to looking at his eyebrows.

Tenten and Naruto exchanged grins.

**Told u it would be fun**

**Hell yea! :D**

Naruto laid his head down again and snored twice as loud as he did before.

Everyone in his row, the row in front and behind him slowly turned their heads to glare at him. Naruto slowly put up his head and glared fright back at them.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU ALL LOOKING AT!"

Tenten laughed again. She heard Hinata and Ino giggling, Kiba was laughing his ass off with a few other classmates and Shikamaru was chucking.

"YOUR UGLY FACE!"

More students joined in the laughter. Gai was still messing with his eyebrows. Tenten looked around, Neji was trying not to snap hi pencil in half and Sasuke and Naruto looked like they were ready to have a dissing contest.

"Aww, thanks teme. I never thought you liked my face that much"

"There is no where in hell I would ever like your face!"

"Ok then, how about heaven"

**X**

"Shikamaru are you sleepy?"

"No, thanks to Naruto and Sasuke" he smiled at the thought of the memory of their argument.

"Well I want you to do 15"

"Which is?"

"Continuously yawn until everyone is yawning"

"Can do"

**X**

Asuma was sleeping at his desk so the students were talking, cursing at each other and throwing stuff.

Shizune happened to just pass by the classroom then came back and looked through the door window. Then she went back on to walking to her office.

**5 ****Minutes**** Later**

"Asuma, control your class or you will stay over time"

Asuma almost fell out of his chair as Tsunade said that the aloud speaker.

"Damn, how did she know?"

"She has eyes and ears everywhere in this school"

"My job sucks then"

"Hell yeah, it does"

"Ha, ha, ha very funny"

"Class" everyone stopped what they were doing and went back to their desks

"I'm changing the topic, instead of doing animals. We are going to learn about the planets, gravity and space" everyone went quiet.

Asuma got up and turned around to the green board, he started list the planets.

Shikamaru started to yawn. After few more yawns everyone in his row was yawning and some in the row in front. After at least ten yawns, everyone was yawning and Asuma has only listed three planets.

"Class is my teaching really that boring"

"What was your first clue, all you doing is writing. Boring"

"Ok fine. Today's period is a free period so do what ever you want"


	13. Power Rangers

"Finally lunch is here"

"May Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Temari and Hinata come to my office"

"Are you serious? Tsunade do you want us to starve!"

"Guys just go and stop yelling"

**X**

"Yes Tsunade"

Tsunade was in a deep thought, it was making the girls impatient.

"Girls as you know your class has after school detention" they groaned.

"But that can change. I understand that Kakashi talked with you about the dance, Yes?" they nodded.

"As you can see the 30th is a special day. And I know how much you girls hate the boys"

"Where is this going Tsunade"

"Tenten, I would like you to ask the boys would" she took a deep breath "they dress up as power rangers and perform on stage"

The girls started laughing "sure I could do that"

"But I don't need Shikamaru, he's too lazy. Get Lee, now back to lunch"

**X**

"Hey guys, do you want to do Tsunade a favor on the 30th and perform on stage"

"Sure"

"Wait Naruto" Neji turned toward Tenten "why?"

"One: the 30th is special day and Two: the whole class won't have to go to after school detention, today"

"Hmmmmm ... okay Tenten we'll do it"

"What a drag"

"Oh, Shikamaru you don't have to do it"

"Awesome"

"So what was today lunch?"

"Cold spaghetti and meat balls"

"Naruto, give me your spoon"

Naruto gave Tenten his spoon and she took a meat ball. She put the meat ball on the spoon head and pulled it back. Tenten let it go and it hit Lee on the back of the head.

Lee turned around and gave her a face that said 'I thought you was my friend'. Tenten shot back 'I am your friend'.

"Lee want to help Tsunade on the 30th"

"I'll do anything!"

"Good"

**X**

Everyone was in the computer room wait for the teacher. There were tables everywhere around the room having, each table had five computers. Every five people at a table.

"Hello class" a ugly teacher came through the door.

He went to the black board to write his name "I am Mr. Lo-"

"Loser!" this made everyone laugh.

"You three!" he pointed at Tenten, True and Kevin.

"What did we do?"

"Stay after class"

"Yes mom" they sang together and everyone laughed again.

**X**

Computer class had gone by fast with Naruto and Kiba messing around, Shikamaru sleeping and Tenten with some other class clowns pissing the teacher off. Now it was time for gym.

"Listen up class, before we start our fun but destructive activities. I need 15 volunteers to help after school on the 30th"

Everyone raised their hands but Anko chose. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Momo, Angel, Ruby, Krystal and Trinity.

"Now today we will playing basketball, boys plays against girls"

The boys thought they would win.

**X**

After a game of basketball, the girls won.

"Wow, never thought the girls would be good in basketball"

"That's because they got Tenten and Temari"

"Today there will be not after school detention"

Everyone cheered.

"I'm going back to Tsunade"

"Ok Tenten, we'll be at Ino's house"


	14. Feelings with a Splash of Color

"So Tenten what did Tsunade say?"

"She good job and stuff. But anyway the best part is she lets us decide what color they guys get to wear"

"Yes!"

Ino got a paper and Sakura got a pen.

"Neji should be the leader, red"

"Hinata, you are so evil"

"I know"

"Now, Lee should be green. He always wears green and he always uses a green pen"

"Ok. Neji - red and Lee - green. So what about Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke"

"Sasuke should be blue"

The girls thought for a moment then agreed.

"Kiba should be pink"

"No! Naruto should be pink and Kiba yellow"

"Hinata do you really hate Naruto that much"

"Hell yeah!"

"Ok then. Kiba - yellow and Naruto - pink. Now our jobs is done"

Now that they were done, they switched the subject about money. But no one knew Tenten's phone was vibrating.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what Temari? All I hear is Ino yapping about us getting jobs so we can have money to buy our costumes so we don't leave her broke"

"No not that, it's like a vibration?"

"Oh! My phone" Sliver popped out of nowhere and gave Tenten her phone.

"Aww, such a good doggy"

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Tenten it's me Neji"_

"My, my, my I never thought you would call my phone. Ever"

"_Yeah I need to tell you something"_

"Yes?"

_"…"_

"Neji, I'm waiting"

"_I'm sorry Tenten but I can't tell you now. Bye"_ and the line went dead.

"What did Neji want?"

"I don't know he said he had something to tell me but I guess he changed his mind"

"Maybe he wanted to confess his love for you, after all you both look good together"

"Shut up, Ino" Tenten turned her head away from them.

**X**

Today was a half a day. And school was going slow.

"Class, since I don't want to wait for the essays I want you all to write it in class and hand it to me when the bell rings"

The class had Kakashi. Nerdy Mr. Roland didn't want to take the class and Gai was unavailable. He is subbing for Anko since she didn't want to come.

Everyone was in a dead thought about what they want to be when they grow up. If your think they're going to write I want to be a teacher, police, doctor ect. Then you are way off. Far off.

Tenten started at her paper then after a few seconds she finally knew what she was going to write.

**X**

The bell rang and Kakashi stood up.

Everyone handed their paper to Kakashi on their way out.

As soon as the classroom was empty, Kakashi sat back down on his desk to take a look what the students wrote.

"Ok there is three things wrong with these essays. One: it's short, Two: they wrote it so big that 'when I grow up I' fits in the front and 'want to be a …' fits in the back. Three: these thing they want to be, well they can't"

"They all are getting F's"

**X**

The guys were walking to Neji's house. They also were talking about the girls.

"Neji, if you like her. Go tell her"

"I know that but the problem is I feel like I like her but at the same time I just want her as a friend"

"You guys. I've been thinking"

"Wow Naruto I'm so surprise I never knew you could think for once"

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, do you guys think Hinata would go on a date with me?"

"No, remember what you did to her when we had that water war in P.E."

"I said sorry"

"Really?"

Naruto thought for a moment "damn"


	15. Costumes and a Promise

"Class, clam down"

Everyone obeyed Kakashi. Finally today was the 28th of October and it was a half a day. Everyone was sitting in their incorrect desk.

"I have two thing to tell you, One: you all failed the essay an-"

"Wait! What do you mean we all failed"

"Well as you can see Naruto, you wrote 'when I grow I want to be a fox' and that was it. Some other students wrote vampires, werewolves, angels, devils and other stuff. I will not accept this"

"Well too bad"

"Then you will get left back"

"But Anyway was I also wanted to say was tomorrow there will be no school and today I have the papers for everyone to find out what they will be dressing up as"

As Kakashi passed out the paper. Tenten was thinking about how to get money.

"Tony, you owe me money"

Her cousin turned his head to look at her.

"How much"

"50"

"Sorry to break it to ya but I'm not rich, that's my brother"

"Oh did you ask him to be the DJ?"

"No cause he always go to parties and clubs with his friends"

"Just wait until I talk with him"

Kakashi finished passing out the papers and just in time the bell rung.

**X**

The girls were following Tenten and they were walking to her cousin's house.

"Yay! We get to see your hot cousin!"

"Ino clam down, please"

"Tenten is your cousin really that hot?"

"Well when Ino first met him, she right away thought he was hot. Lots of girls in our and his school thinks he's hot"

"So what did you get"

"Umm ..." Tenten looked at her paper "Magician"

"I got a Pirate"

"Witch"

"Devil"

"God, I got Santa's helper"

"Watch me, Temari and Ino are gonna look like stripers cause of these costumes"

"It won't be that bad"

"Hinata, you are a Pirate and Sakura's a Witch. Trust me when I'm saying, it's gonna be bad"

**X**

The girls were in Tenten's cousin's house with Tony waiting.

"What the hell is taking him so long?"

"Don't know"

"If I leave right now and see him on my way out. I'm going to kick his ass and please don't call the police or 911"

"Oh, don't worry I won't" Tony chuckled.

Just in time the door opened before it was almost half way open. Tenten threw a lamp and it shattered when it hit the floor.

"Hey, that cost money little cousin"

Came through the door a 19 year old man. He had red hair with sliver highlights.

"Oh, shut up and speaking of money you and Tony owe me. A lot"

"Before we go to that why don't you introduce me to your friends"

Tenten sighed "Temari, Sakura, Hinata this is my asshole of a cousin, Rayne. And Rayne this is Hinata, Temari, Sakura and you already know Ino"

"Nice to meet you ladies, Tenten watch your mouth. Cursing is not good for you"

"You curse as much as me and where is my money?"

"What you need it for?"

"To buy my costume for my school dance"

"Hmmm ... Ok" he dug in his pocket "oh I don't got change" he was holding up a hundred dollar bill. Bad idea.

Tenten quickly snatched it "this will do"

"Oh, also will you be our DJ"

"Sure but you gotta stop break our house stuff when you wait for me"

"Ok, come to the school at 7:30" she went up to him to whisper something and he nodded.

"I took good care of it, just like your car"

"Good and I may not want it so Tony you can have it"

"Yes!"

"Bye Tony and jerk off"

"Watch it sour puss"

**X**

"Ok tomorrow we are spending all day in the mall shopping"

The girl were back at Ino's house, making plans for tomorrow.

"Tenten you know you're going to have to wear heels and have your hair our for your costume"

"NO!"

"Come on Tenten it won't be bad"

"Whatever, should I dye my hair?"

"WHAT! Your whole hair?"

"No clam down, just highlights"

"What color?"

"Red maybe blue or purple"

"Those are good colors since you have dark brown hair"

"So we're staying here for the night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll be back, I'm going to get Sliver"

**X**

Tenten was walking to her house witch was blocks away.

"Tenten? What are you going out here?"

"Huh?" Tenten turned around seeing Neji.

"Going home to get Sliver, is that wrong?" he shook his head.

"Want me to walk with you?"

"Do what ever you want"

Together they walked.

"So what did you get?"

"Vampire, and you?"

"Magician"

"Neji, why did you call me to tell me something but hung up as soon as you change your mind?" he sould tell she was serious.

"I did what to tell you something but then I started thinking about all the things you could say and what might happen"

"Why don't you tell me now? I won't say anything I promise"

"Umm ..."

Suddenly Tenten's heart started racing.

'_Why is my heart beating so fast? What happens if Ino was right? Oh my god I gotta stop thinking about this'_

"Tenten"

"Yes?"

"Can I just tell you at the dance?"

"Ok but to got to pinky promise"

"Fine"

They both pinky promised.

"Happy"

"Yep"

Tenten got to her house and got Sliver.

**X**

Together Neji and Tenten walked back to Ino's house.

"Open the door one of you" Sliver barked.

Ino opened the door "ooooo I wonder what is going on here?"

"Shut up, bye Neji"

"Bye"


	16. FanGirls

"Oh my god, there are so many pretty clothes! I must have them!"

"No Ino, remember we only came to the mall for our costumes not clothes"

"Fine"

It took the girls five minutes to fine there costumes.

"Yes now we can go home"

"Tenten, look I brought these heels for you"

They were black high heels. Tenten thought they looked nice since the heel was short but didn't want to wear it.

"I don't want it"

"Come on Tenten, they will look really good with your costume and it matches too"

"No"

"Too late I can't return it" Ino shoved the shoes in Tenten's hands.

Tenten thought for a moment "fine"

"Yay"

**X**

"So what do we do now?"

"Let's go to the movies"

"And watch some crappy movie, Ino"

"Of course not, we could sit in the back and throw popcorn at random people"

"Not bad Ino, it might be fun"

"So what are we waiting for let's go"

**X**

"Dude, you still haven't told Tenten?"

"Guys I told her I was going to tell her at the dance. So drop it"

The guys had finished buying their costumes and now were at a Chinese restaurant in the mall.

"Now that Neji's problem is controlled, what about mine?"

"Naruto, just go up to Hinata and say 'hey Hinata, do you want to go on a date some time?'. If she said yes, please Naruto try to not make a fool out for yourself"

"Shikamaru, you just made it sound so easy. But I have a big feeling that she is going to say no, then what huh?"

"Try to convince her"

"Don't listen to him, it's going to tell her you're annoying and it's already bad enough that she knows you're stupid"

"And we all can't help you with that" Shikamaru whispered.

"Come on, be serious"

"We are"

"Guys is it me or did it the atmosphere change. A bit"

The guys looked around them and there was a bunch of fan girls.

"Damn, we're surrounded"

"This is not the way I wanna die"

"Speak for yourself, I'm too young to die"

"Akamaru!"

In seconds Akamaru came and made a path for the boys to escape.

**X**

"Finally! I can breath"

The guys ended up running from the mall to the Hyuga Mansion.

"I think my heart just skipped a beat"

"Please, someone tell me. Am I dream? Is this a nightmare?"

"Sorry Naruto, this is reality"

"At least we're safe from the fan girls"

"It's only going to get worst tomorrow"


	17. Power Rangers with Video Camera

"Yesterday was not bad" the girls laughed at their event yesterday.

The girls were walking the hallways, they were late. They came back Tsunade's office, they had to give her the list about the guys.

"Ino, you are so smart when you grow up. You're going to be become like me" Tenten a arm around her friend.

"Those boys deserved it"

"But I do feel kind of bad" everyone stopped and looked at Hinata.

"What?"

"Hinata, they were trying to flirt with us and they're ugly"

"I was joking"

"We don't believe you"

The girls continued walking to their classroom.

"Is that Kakashi?" Tenten ran up to him.

She took a deep breath "HI KAKASHI! WHAT YOU DOING?"

Kakashi jumped "oh, it's you Tenten. Be quiet"

Tenten just pretended like she didn't hear "WHAT YOU SAID?"

"Hey look! There's Kakashi" it was Naruto's voice.

Naruto slammed the door open.

"Do you know how long we're been waiting for you?"

"Uh, for a few minutes"

"NO! IT WAS A HOUR! A FREAKIN LONG, SLOW HOUR!"

"Alright, alright clam down"

Kakashi went into the classroom and the girls followed inside going to their desks.

"Tony, Tenten"

"Huh?" They said together.

"I need you two to come in 7:30 to help"

"Blah" their voices sounded boring.

"Instead of us have class, we are going to the auditorium to see a performance"

**X**

Everyone was sitting and there was lots of talking. The guys and girls were backstage with Lee waiting for Tsunade.

"Ok. Lee, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Kiba. Got to the dressing room and put these on also remember these lines"

Tsunade gave them each different color costumes and paper.

After a few minutes they came back.

"I feel awesome!"

"SHUT UP LEE!"

Lee was happy what he was wearing even though it was a power ranger suit. Neji, Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto mostly was pissed off. Sasuke was wearing blue, Kiba yellow, Neji red so that meant he was the leader and worst of all Naruto was wearing pink.

"You said nothing about this" Neji hissed to Tenten.

"You didn't ask"

"Guys did you remember your lines" they nodded to Tsunade.

"Good cause it's show time"

Ino nudged Tenten "Tenten do you have a video camera?"

"Of course" Tenten took "I always come prepared, what you think I am a fool?"

"Neji and Sasuke's soul is gonna be crushed, Naruto and Kiba I think they don't have one"

"Aren't you suppose to be sleeping" they both said.

"I know I'm lazy and all but this is too good to miss"

Tenten started recording.

"HI EVERYBODY. I'M LEE, THE GREEN POWER RANGER!" Lee did a pose, everyone laughed and clapped.

"Hi. I'm Kiba, the yellow power ranger" Kiba sounded lame. He went on stage and He did a lame pose.

"Everyone I'm Sasuke, the blue power ranger" Sasuke did the same.

"Everyone I'm Naruto, t-the p-pink power ranger" Naruto sounded lame and boring.

As soon as everyone saw Naruto their laughs got louder.

"Now our leader" they said together, Lee was the only one that had energy in his voice.

Neji didn't go on stage so Temari and Shikamaru push him. The shot light shined on him.

Neji did a big sigh "I am Neji, the leader as the red ranger"

"Wooooooo, go Neji!" Tenten and Ino shouted. Neji send them death glares.

"Come on Neji you could do better than that!" Neji send another glare at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru's right. Guys do some tricks" Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke and Neji couldn't believe what came out of Tsunade's mouth.

Tricks, tricks, tricks" everyone chanted.

While they were going tricks, Tenten was getting it all.

"So you gonna post it on youtube?"

"I am way ahead of you, Shikamaru. Might use it for blackmail or make copies and give them to their fangirls"

"You have such a evil mind"

"Yeah, I've been told"

**_X_**

After school was over Neji was cashing Tenten around the Hyuga Mansion.

"Get your ass back here!"

"I've told you before you have to catch my ass and you never will"

"Why is that?"

Tenten ran back into the living room where everyone was waiting behind Neji walked back breathing hard a little.

"We told you can't catch Tenten"

Tenten sat down between Ino and Hinata.

"Neji, Tenten has been in track in middle and grade school. All she wins is first and second place trophies and medals.

"No wonder, now Tenten give me the tape"

"No, I was going to give it to your fangirls. You don't like that?"

"Of course I don't like that"

"Too bad" Tenten went over a window and saw a whole bunch of fangirls.

"Oh look what we have here?" she opened the window "oops"

She threw video camera out the window, "PRESS PLAY!"

Neji ran towards the window "NO!"

Tenten laughed.

"Bye guys, I gotta get Tony and jerk off"

"I hate you" Neji hissed.

"Aww that is so sweet, I love you too. Now bye"


	18. Party Time & Letting Each Other Know

"Can I go home now?"

Tenten had been in school since the afternoon was now dying to go home to change.

"Yes, Tenten"

"FINALLY!" Tenten ran towards the door.

"Wait! You'll need this" Rayne threw keys at Tenten and she caught it.

**X**

"Hello Sliver!"

Tenten ran to her room to change. It was five minutes to eight.

"Ino was right, I guess I do have to take out my buns"

Tenten took out her ties and her hair fell pass her shoulders to her waist. She put on her magician hat.

"Much better"

Now it was 8:10.

"Silver want to come with me?" he barked.

Together they went outside.

"Now where did that jerk off parked it?"

Tenten pressed the button on the keys and found what she was looking for.

**X**

"Where is Tenten?"

"Clam down Ino, she'll be here"

It was already 8:25 and Tenten wasn't there.

"Stop it troublesome women"

"Oh shut up, Shikamaru"

Everyone was walking pass them to go into the gym. Until bright lights came in front of the school making everyone look back.

Tenten took off her helmet and shook her hair. Silver jumped out of her small magician jacket while Tenten parked her motorcycle.

"Tenten finally!" the girls went to her while the boys stood there in shock.

"What?"

"That's your motorcycle?"

"Yes, Naruto it is"

"Is that really you?"

"Yes, Kiba this is really me"

"You" Sasuke started.

"Look" Shikamaru continued.

"Beautiful" Neji quickly turned his head away realizing what he just said.

Everyone looked at Neji then back to Tenten.

"Let's just go to the gym so have fun ok"

**X**

There was colorful lights everywhere and music blasting with everyone dancing everywhere.

"Hey Tenten, where's your hat?"

"Right here" Tenten picked up Hinata's pirate hat reviling Tenten magician hat.

"How you did that?"

"I learned how to do magic when I was very little"

"Guys look I know it's her name and all but why does she have to dress like that"

The girls looked at Temari who was pointing to Angel and she was well dressed as a Angel.

"That is weird"

"Very"

Momo was dressed as an Egyptian Princess, Ruby was a bunny, Trinity a fairy and Krystal a gypsy.

"Don't you think Rudy and Krystal are showing a too much skin" Hinata whispered to Tenten.

"Hinata , it's just to impress Sasuke and Naruto"

"Everyone may I please have your attention"

Everyone stopped dancing and the music faded away. All eyes were at Tsunade who wasn't wearing a costume.

"Tonight we have a show. Our white ninja assassin"

Kakashi came on Tsunade's left side and everyone clapped. Kakashi was wearing all white with some blue.

"GO KAKASHI!" all the boys said.

"And our black ninja assassin"

Anko came on Tsunade's right side, wearing all black with some purple. Everyone clapped.

"GO ANKO!" the girls said. The girls sounded louder than the boys.

When the two teachers was at the center of the gym, the students made a big circle surrounding them.

"BEGIN!"

The two teacher started fighting with their fake swords and everyone cheered with excitement.

"Hey, where's Kurenai, Asuma and Gai" Tenten started looking around.

"Over there"

The girls walked over to the three adults need the table full of food.

"What you suppose to be?"

Asuma took the unlighted cigarette out of his mouth "I'm a jeti master, Kurenai's snow white and Gai … uh well, a green tellitubie"

The girls looked at Gai in his green tellitube suit and laughed.

"You know you're a weird teacher right?"

"We tell him all the time"

The girls said their goodbyes and went back into the large crowd to watch Kakashi and Anko fight.

**X**

"Finally you guys are here" Ino said as the guys arrived.

"Naruto and Kiba was cashing after Silver, Sasuke went to find them, I was sleeping somewhere and Neji was running away from Momo and his fangirls"

"Tenten, can I talk with you. Alone"

"Sure"

"Good luck" Ino whispered.

"Shut up!" Tenten hissed.

**X**

"So what's up, Neji"

They were sitting on the staircase near the gym.

He sighed "I don't know how to put this in an easier way but"

"Yes?"

"Tenten I like you a lot. You very different from other girls and I guess that's why I like you"

Tenten smiled and kissed Neji on the cheek.

"I like you too Neji" Neji smiled.

"OH, NEJI-KUN!" the two smiles went away. It could only be one person and that is Momo.

"God, what is she doing here"

"WHERE ARE YOU, MY NEJI-KUN!"

"You should go to her?"

"Wha- Tenten, why? I want to stay with you"

"One, I don't want to hear her ugly voice again" Neji chuckled "and two don't worry it's not like I'm going anywhere"

"Fine" he stood up.

"Wait. Promise me, if I do leave one day. Don't become a pervert while I'm gone" he smiled and nodded his head, they pinky promised.

"Let's go back and enjoy the rest of the night"

"Ok"

Together they went back into the gym to continue having their fun through out the night.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing for this story and finally it is done. I'm thinking about making a squeal, let me know if you want one. Now bye.


	19. Chapter 19

Icy: I'm not sure if it has been a long time, but I'm sorry. Currently I'm on vacation, so I was waiting for this moment to update. And I've been busy with my new school and the crap-loaded homework (that I could never finish).

Garra: Icy doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

Ino was pacing back and forth, trying to collect her thoughts about what I just had admitted in front of her, Hinata and Sakura. Hinata was bit taken back and Sakura agrees with me.

"Tenten, there could have been other ways." Hinata said on my left.

"But Hinata admit it. It was a perfect moment, they were alone and no one would have heard." Sakura said on my right.

Finally, Ino stopped pacing and gave me a hug, "Thank you Tenten. I feel a lot better." Then she reached for a pillow and hit me on the back of my head. "Next time give me a little hint you two were going to do that!"

"Where was the fun is that?" I whined.

We were at Ino's house and I had reviled what Neji and I did to her and Shikamaru leading up to this.

"To be honest I was mad, but I gave it some more thought and it wasn't that bad." Ino shrugged.

"So something did happen!" I pointed, Sakura and Hinata's eyes lit up.

"But Tenten I will get my revenge somehow." She warned then answered, "And yes, Shikamaru doesn't like Temari."

I smirked, "Please Ino. Don't continue something that you won't be able to finish."

Hinata butt in. "So did you going to tell Shikamaru you like him?"

Ino turned her back to us, scratching her head. "Well…"

"Since we're celebrating St. Patrick's Day, why don't you tell him then. You two should go to the roof, while watching the fireworks and confess." Sakura said.

"This isn't going to work." She groaned taking the pillow, stuffing her face in it.

"Fine then!" Ino suddenly sounded confident, "I'll do it but if it does work, I'm telling Sasuke you like him!" She pointed at Sakura then to me. "And you, I'll tell Tsunade you went into her office and took her master key."

I swallowed hard, looks like me and Sakura were in hot water.

"You can't- I mean what if he doesn't like me! Then it'll get awkward between us." Sakura exploded.

"Alright fine," I agreed and ignored Sakura's look of disbelieve. "But if I'm going down Neji has to go down with me."

Ino smiled offering her hand, I took it and we shook.

After that, everything went to normal. Waking up early, going to school, learning, going home, giving Hale his walks, doing homework then repeat.

Soon it was March and four days until the 17th and our celebration.

* * *

Icy: Hello reader, I am happy to announce that Kiba would be joining us for now on until the end of the story. ***claps***

Kiba: Thank you, thank you.

Icy: Now then, what do you guys think, will Ino confess her love to to Shikamaru?

Garra & Kiba: No

Icy: Now why is that?

Kiba: When it comes to love, I always think Ino is never sure because she is always breaking up with someone. Now that she has finally found some one she _likes _its going to be a bit harder.

Icy: Thank you, Garra.

Garra: Don't forget to Review, and tell us what do you think. Will Ino confess, will Tenten get caught in her act or should we a little competition rival with Sakura for Sasuke's love?


End file.
